No rest
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Con cara la muerte, no importa que tan buena u obediente has sido, si tu sangre te condena. One-shot para el concurso Rugido de la página de Facebook Attack on fanfics


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **One-shot para el concurso Rugido de la página de Facebook Attack on fanfics**

* * *

 **Personaje: Pieck**

 **Frase: "Cuando no haya más espacio en el infierno los muertos caminaran sobre la tierra"**

* * *

 **NO REST**

Corría lo más que podía, tenía que llegar antes que se acabara el tiempo de su compañero. Antes que eso soldado acierte la última estocada.

Lo arrebató de las garras de la muerte, lo levantó del suelo y corrió con él en la boca, quiso hacer lo mismo con sus amigos que se encontraban dentro de la muralla, era arriesgado pero tenía que ir por ellos también, tenían una promesa de no dejar a nadie atrás y la cumpliría.

Lo intentó lo más que pudo, pero solo pudo salvar a uno; lloró mientras seguía corriendo. Aún la perseguían, ese soldado era demasiado obstinado, tuvo miedo por un momento de que fuera alcanzada, no podía abrir la boca de lo contrario soltaría a los dos que tenía, tampoco podía tragar.

Cuando por fin sintió que estaba a salvo, escuchó el silbido en el aire y una daga gigante de madera se clavó en su pierna izquierda, gritó de dolor, escupiendo a Reiner, quien gruñó adolorido al tocar el suelo. Observó el daño en su pierna, estaba totalmente atravesada. Miró aterrorizada a todos lados, el soldado aún estaba lejos, no podía creer que hubiese lanzado ese artefacto tan lejos. Dejó delicadamente a su compañero en el suelo, al lado del otro y trató de sacar la estaca de su pierna, lo mordió, embarrándose la boca con su propia sangre.

Le fue imposible, miró de nuevo hacia el soldado, cada vez estaba más cerca; se atemorizó más, no tuvo más opción que arrancarse la pierna por encima de la estaca, mordió con fuerza y jaló. Gruñó y soltó un grito ahogado, cayó al suelo por unos segundos. Trató de tranquilizarse y volvió a recoger a sus compañeros con el hocico.

— Pieck, Déjanos — le dijo el mayor.

— No, Zeke — le contestó rápidamente.

— Déjame con Berth — pidió el otro.

No contestó, volvió a mirar hacia atrás, no vio al soldado. Volteó completamente buscándolo de nuevo, no podía haberse dado por vencido. Intentaba regenerar su pierna más rápido, pero al no notar al soldado, decidió correr con un muñón. No podían caer los tres ahí, no debían, se repetía mentalmente, su familia los esperaba.

Ya no era veloz como antes, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí, siguió corriendo en la llanura, sin arboles ese soldado no podía perseguirlos con su artefacto, trató de tranquilizarse.

Que equivocada que estaba; sintió como su pierna izquierda, recién regenerada, ardía mientras era cortada en espiral, cayendo en trozos al suelo mientras ella trataba de seguir corriendo. Perdió el equilibrio y rodó en el suelo. La sangre brotaba sin detenerse del muñón recién formado, su misma sangre la hacía resbalar, impidiendo que pudiese levantarse adecuadamente.

Observó el rostro de ese soldado maldito, tenía una sonrisa deforme en su rostro, una sonrisa que se ensanchaba más de lo normal.

— Lo prometí — murmuraba repetidamente — lo prometí.

Pieck tembló dentro de su titán, intentó levantarse con las tres patas que le quedaban, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su pierna derecha fue rebanada de un solo corte, gruñó de nuevo, pero no abrió la boca, no dejaría a sus amigos a merced de él.

— ¡Capitán, sálveme! — Gritó Reiner dentro de la boca de ella — ¡capitán, estoy aquí! — gritó con desesperación, luchando por su liberación. Golpeando la dentadura del titán.

Pieck trató de arrastrarse con las patas delanteras, trató de moverse, pero su peso y la sangre le impedían moverse, haciéndola resbalar. A pesar de haber luchado varias guerras y haber derramado la sangre de su enemigo en batalla nunca la había sentido tan cercana a ella, a tal punto de sentir el olor en sus fosas nasales o que se impregnara en sus poros. Quiso vomitar, rara sensación cuando estas transformada en titán, pensó.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando vio al soldado caminar lentamente hacia su cuello, de una patada la volteó boca arriba, posándose sobre ella. El rostro de él estaba bañado en sangre, su sangre, goteaba de su cabello, dándole una imagen terrorífica y demoniaca.

Sintió las cuchillas clavarse en su garganta, escupió sangre por su boca entreabierta. Las cuchillas avanzaban lentamente por su piel rebanando hasta llegar a las comisuras de los labios. Los músculos de la cara del titán cuadrúpedo fueron desgarrados, haciendo que la boca se abriese, dejando caer el objetivo del soldado. Este sonrió de lado mientras pisaba los charcos de sangre para acercarse al guerrero que ansiaba encontrar.

Pieck aterrorizada, trató de salir de su titán pero, por alguna razón, le fue imposible. Gritó y el titán gruñó; lloró y el titán lanzó un grito desgarrador expulsando más sangre de la boca. Sus patas delanteras intentaban impedir el avance del soldado. Y cuando, por fin ella se liberó de su titán, observó que el paisaje había perdido color, todo se veía gris, pálido y sin vida.

Tiene que llegar a ellos, se dice, tiene que logar defenderlos. Todos habían prometido regresar.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste? — Le preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Deteniéndola en seco, apretó los puños y volteó lentamente, temerosa de ver al que le pertenecía esa voz — yo también merecía regresar. — Pieck cayó al suelo, sin fuerza en las piernas.

— ¿cómo es posible, Berth? — Preguntó aterrada por la imagen que veía. Su compañero tenía la cara incompleta, mordisqueada en el lado derecho, le falta un ojo en el globo ocular incompleto.

— Tenemos sangre del demonio en nuestras venas, Pieck — le contestó sonriendo — no tenemos otro lugar que ir más que el infierno — se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder — pero ya está lleno.

Pieck miró a su alrededor y observó a varios soldados y guerreros; todos parados, estáticos, mezclados entre ellos, mirando hacía el suelo, incapaces de levantar la mirada hacia el cielo, hacia un sol inexistente en ese mundo paralelo que ella estaba inmersa. Pero después de un segundo todos levantaron la mirada hacia ella, observándola atentamente sin parpadear. Ella notó que a muchos de ellos le faltaban brazos, piernas o partes del dorso.

Lo que más le aterrorizó fue ver a su antecesora, quien la miraba atentamente, con su mirada fría y sin vida, totalmente gris; le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo, aquel que ella le arrancó cuando era un titán sin memoria. Su antecesora se apoyaba en sus dos piernas y un brazo, misma pose que ella utiliza cuando camina fuera de su titán. Pieck se tapó la boca al verla acercarse hacia ella, trató de alejarse, de buscar ayuda en cualquiera, pero no había nadie. Ni el soldado que la perseguía se encontraba con ella en esos momentos.

— Estamos condenados a vagar por la tierra, Pieck — le dijo Bertholdt casi susurrando — tú también lo harás.

Y sintió la frialdad de las cuchillas del soldado atravesar su pecho, todo volvió a tener color; uno de rojo intenso que nublaba poco a poco su mirada. La frialdad comenzó extenderse por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndola hasta en sus dedos. No supo en que momento cayó al suelo, ni por qué no podía calentarse con su sangre desparramada en el suelo que todavía tibia; o con la cálida brisa del aire que sentía en sus mejillas.

Sólo notó que poco a poco Bertholdt se hacía más corpóreo y el gris inundaba su pupilas.

* * *

 **Acabé el fic para el reto, intenté hace un poco de gore, espero que haya salido un poco.**

 **Me agrada mucho Pieck, maldito Isayama que nos da buenos personajes que sabemos que los hará sufrir. Amodio a la llama.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


End file.
